Akatsuki rango S total: El Maestro Deidara
by celeste-funky
Summary: Konan desea que la amen y respeten, y Deidara, el maestro, le quiere enseñar ciertas cositas que segun el, una chica como ella debe saber...pero entre tanto criminal y luchas de ego como rutina diaria ¿Podran concretar algo mas alla de la amistad?
1. Recóndito Akatsuki

HOLA A TODOS, este es un fic de Naruto, mas bien los akatsuki que me tienen en el psiquiátrico todas las semanas y los personajes no me pertenecen sino al autor de **Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.**

La historia que protagoniza una mujer, Konan se trata de el hombre que ella elegirá como su "príncipe" ya que se a dado cuenta de que siente cosas por ese alguien muy especial, por decir así pero no puede hacer nada por el momento por desatar sus pasiones porque teme a que Pein, el líder, se moleste; de esa forma Konan no ve la oportunidad de hacer florecer sus sentimientos porque entre tanta locura y maldad, los sentimientos amorosos se suprimen y lo otro que es muy importante, es que en la historia aparece una sombra extraña que amenaza la guarida, aquí es donde Uchiha Itachi toma un papel trascendental porque él es el que mas cerca estará de descubrir la verdadera amenaza que trae ello consigo.

Mi fic utiliza a los 9 akatsuki y trata de lograrlos en su máxima expresión a todos, ejemplo, Pein es el único que los puede controlar e incluso asustar; si Tobi juega, ellos quieren matarlo; muestran preocupación por temas amorosos pero sin dejar su estilo y no pasa a ser un motivo de vida el estar enamorados de alguien, eso es segundo plano, excepto en el caso de Konan que es la protagonista y bella del cuento, entonces lo que se involucren con ella solo serán los que mas se acerquen al tema amoroso.-

Este es un fic hetero enfocado a mayores de 15 (posibles lemon), que abarca romance y humor así que si esperan yaoi mejor no lo lean porque los Akatsuki son tan varoniles que no los puedo imaginar así…

Todas las canciones y letras y alusiones a obras literarias o películas, todas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no a mi así que no me demanden.

**-dialogo de personajes- **

**-"**pensamiento de personajes"_-_(pero esto es mas adelante)

-(nota de la autora, detalles y demás explicaciones)

*Este será el tema musical de…ejemplo: "Itachi sumergía su cuerpo en la tina de baño…"*("I am too sexy" de Right Sight Fried) ) me encanta poner música en los fics…

******* (Cambio de escena)

_**Prólogo**_

_**Personajes: **_

_**Konan: **_ella es la protagonista (por el momento) y lo digo porque siempre los demás se roban la película, como Tobi por ejemplo…y solo quiere que la respeten como mujer y kunoichi pero sus compañeros están tan necesitados que terminan por "echarle el ojo" a espaldas del líder..., ella ama a alguien, pero aun no se atreve a decírselo porque en medio de estos asesinos rango S no cree que pueda hacer florecer sus sentimientos, junto con un muy especial regalo pero se le ocurre una gran idea para "distraer" a sus compañeros…

_**Deidara: **_el rock es su marca, con la misma actitud que todos conocemos, muy convencido sobre su idea del verdadero arte y no le llama la atención las aficiones del resto de los akatsuki que si estarán a punto de desperfilarse por completo, y en el amor, si bien nunca ha sido importante ese tema para él, se vera involucrado en un y mil enredos que lo harán descubrir que si puede disfrutar de ese y otros tipos de arte…

_**Pein: **_en el aspecto personal el líder de Akatsuki finge no sentir ni un tipo de necesidad, (no piensen mal), se hace el duro y piensa que tiene todo bajo su control, pero su super ego se vera dañado al darse cuenta que ni su liderazgo ni el rinnnegan pueden manejar algo mas poderoso aún…el amor…

_**Uchiha Itachi: **_frío, inteligente, sexy, serio, hábil, indiferente, audaz, rápido, prudente, sigiloso, fuerte,distante…tal como es, pero, también termina por sufrir uno que otro traspié por culpa de la locura de los demás…es el mas conciente junto con Deidara lo que lo llevan a indagar sobre un supuesto culpable del desastre que esta por venir…

_**Hoshigake Kisame: **_absolutamente afiebrado por las chicas, sufre por no ser como Itachi y a la vez le cuestiona que sea tan frío y serio con ellas, no lo entiende pero lo sigue admirando mucho; se enamorara de alguien muy especial.

_**Kakuzu:**_ tan avariento como siempre y lo único que esta dispuesto a transar es con la persona que le dé lo que necesita, sus peleas con Hidan aumentan a tal nivel que terminaran de la peor manera…

_**Hidan**_: quizás el mas excitado de todos, sigue loco por su religión, todo por Jashin , no se privara ante nada si se trata de rendir culto a su dios, hasta de la forma mas "desenfrenada" para en el paso saciar sus deseos prohibidos y a la vez adorar como Jashin le manda, pero sufre una mega transformación en el transcurso de la historia, perfil que desea mantener pero deberá superar la tentación a los placeres prohibidos que solo se auto renegó a cometer…

_**Sasori:**_el mas inocente, despistado, malas pulgas y bello, fresco como ninguno no le encuentra el asunto a las necesidades de los demás, solo al de ser bello para siempre, le gusta que admiren su belleza y piensa que encontrará a alguien que lo haga.

_**Zetsu:**_quiere comerse a Konan y no quiere que sus "amores" se marchiten si continua mucho tiempo encerrado, observara casi todas las situaciones escandalosas y las que no son tanto para entregar reporte a su superior, y ojo que a Pein ya lo deja de ver como tal por que le tiene bronca por proteger a Konan.

_**Tobi:**_ es un buen chico pero a medida que avance el fic se roba todo el filme, serie, novela, lo que quieran de Akatsuki S, porque se comienzan a levantar sospechas mas que bien fundadas de que toda la sarta de peleas, locuras, accidentes sin explicaciones, amoríos y demás estupideces se las atribuyen a él…y disfrazado de conejo...el resto lo verán ustedes…

**Cap n1 de la novela "Akatsuki S"**

"**Recóndito Akatsuki"**

Konan es la única mujer de akatsuki, por lo cual, convivir con 8 asesinos rango S, no es común ni fácil.

Ella estaba casi todo el día en su habitación haciendo figuritas de origami feliz ya que no quería oír los gritos de sus compañeros que estaban muy peleadores, pero lo peor que ella no podía soportar era que se la pasaran metidos en la sala frente a su "Hot cinema akatsuki" mirando películas indecentes como reales depravados…

-ay…si tan solo tuviera a alguien conmigo ahora, en este momento…ese alguien debe ser especial, alguien que me entienda y me apoye, alguien sensible, que sea inteligente, educado, conciente y confiable…ese alguien podría ser…ahhhh.-termina suspirando dejando de lado sus figuritas en su tocador y tumbándose en la cama abrazando una hermosa almohada color rosa llenando una escena de colores y estrellitas a su alrededor ( como en los animes cuando se llena de estrellas y colores en las escenas de amor) solo que esta vez era ella sola, sola en su cuarto…esperando el renacer de un amor que comenzaba poco a poco a oprimir su pecho…

En sus pensamientos se decía porque tenia que estar ahí, porque ella, e imaginaba su vida afuera, mucho mas tranquila y no en aquella cueva donde reinaba la ley del mas fuerte, o mejor dicho, de los fuertes mas degenerados…

**********

**En hot cinema akatsuki:**

*("Sweet Dreams" de Eurytmix)

-OH, MY GOD, OH MY GOD…

La cara de Hidan sudando, Kakuzu con ojos como platos, Zetsu asomando la pura cabeza desde el suelo, Kisame sonriendo inmóvil sosteniendo una hamburguesa en la mano sin poder comerla de unos 15 minutos y Uchiha Itachi en un alejado rincón tapado hasta la nariz con la capa akatsuki dejando ver solo ese par de ojos perfidos sin impresionarse a lo que estaba presenciando por la tv….hablaban de un Akatsuki revolucionado y necesitado de diversión…

-¡Que esta buena la película!¡Tobi merece un puñetazo por regalarnos esto! Jujuju- señala Kakuzu sin pestañar y tomando un sorbo de ninja cola…

-¡Cállate, no me desconcentres!-reclama Hidan mas que metido en la película…

-¡Lo que se esta perdiendo Tobi, Pein, Sasori y Deidara!-se le escapa al lado oscuro emocionado y todos molestos a excepción de Itachi le tiran lo que pillaron , cojines, controles remoto, papeles de dulce, incluso comida haciendo a este cerrarse por el ataque…

-¡No es para que se enojen tanto tampoco pues joder!-se defiende su lado claro…

- ¡CALLATE %&%&%& O TE PARTO CON MI GUADAÑA &%&%&!-advierte con brutalidad el religioso del akatuki hastiado con el bipolar el cual se termina por meter del todo en el suelo…

- Así esta mucho mejor…je.-dice Hidan conforme ver desaparecida la figura de Zetsu y acomodándose para seguir presenciando la película y lo mismo hacen los demás, mientras Kisame aun no le da ni una mordida a su hamburguesa e Itachi mueve la cabeza negativamente en señal de repudio y decide salir de la sala…

-MORE, MORE….

*******

Pein estaba en su escritorio viendo los balances que le había entregado Kakuzu:

-Todo mal, tenemos una baja importante…pero estas pestes no merecen que les levante el castigo, je, aun no…-decía Pein sarcásticamente tumbado en su asiento…

Por su parte Sasori estaba en el taller de la base comenzando a fabricar una nueva marioneta para su colección:

-Esta si va a quedar entera cool, Deidara seguirá envidioso de mí y de mi arte…jejeje-decía para si el pelirrojo de las marionetas totalmente convencido de sus habilidades y valor como ninja…

Deidara estaba encerrado en su cuarto sobre su cama escuchando música por que no le hallaba asunto a las ociosas formas de diversión de sus compañeros, para él solo existía el arte y el rock:

*("**Sweet child o' mine" de Gun`s and Roses)**

-mmm…mmm…- el rubio sonrie y comienza a contagiarse con el ritmo que llevaba en la sangre, entonces comienza a hacer como si estuviera en uno de esos conciertos inolvidables de los Guns y se pone a tocar su "guitarra invisible":

-** ¡**She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories,  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky!

¡Come on every body hum!- grita y se contagia del todo y se sube arriba de la cama, tomando el control subiendo el volumen al máximo:

-Now and then when I see her FACE, hum.-saca la lengua de la mano izquierda.-She takes me away to that, special place, And if I stared too long hum  
I'd probably break down and cry, hum.-cerrando los ojos con inspiración.

- UUUUOOOOOOOOOOO…OOOO ¡Sweet child o' mine! (apretando los puños)  
UOOOOO-O OH-OOOO¡Sweet love of mine!,hum…-y comienza a desabrocharse la capa de el calor por tan estimuladores movimientos.

-She's got eyes of the bluest skies, hum!.-desordena la cama y moviendo exageradamente la cabeza haciendo que su cabello se despeinara por completo…

-¡As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain, hum!  
Her hair reminds me  
of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by.-y no aguantando mas el calor como un verdadero rockero de la euforia termina por quitarse la capa tirándola lejos exagerando aun mas sus movimientos …

-UUOOO, OOOOOOO Sweet child o' mine UUUU yeee, yeaaaaaaa, uuuuuu Sweet love of miiiiine! Hum...-entonaba feliz haciendo exagerar más aun la contorsión como si estuviera tocando la guitarra como Slach pero mas exagerado aun…

-Where do we go,hum  
Where do we go now, hum  
Where do we go, hum  
Sweet child o' mine,hum….-se prepara para el final y llegando al clímax de la canción termina sacándose la polera y echado hacia atrás de rodillas, solo así el rubio termina por sentirse vivo en un despliegue artístico de aquellos…

-SWEET CHIIIIIILD, SWEEEEEET CHIIIIIIIIIIILDYYYYAYYYYAAAYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEeeeeee….HUM…VIVA EL ROCK, HUM!-termina diciendo mirando hacia el techo cuando de repente oye unos aplausos…

-JEJEJEJE BRAVO SEMPAI, SEMPAI, BRAVO, BRAVISIMO, LENGUA, LENGUA, LENGUA PARA EL SEMPAI, LENGUA PARA EL SEMPAI…

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS HUM.- endereza su cabeza y su expresión de ira no se deja esperar…

-¡Orale Deidara sempai! No sabia que tocaras con guitarras invisibles sempai, pero tocas bien, mereces de esas lenguas que le dan a los cantantes famosos, aunque tu ya tienes muchas lenguas pero te podrían servir para que las langüetees jejejeje, porque las chicas no te dan bola por esas lenguas tan feas, jejeje y no lo digo por esas chicas que prefieren a Itachi-san en vez de a ti, sino a la ultima novia que tuviste que huyo al ver que le sacabas la lengua por esa mano que la tienes mas larga parece jeje, yo no la tengo tan larga como tu pero…

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYAAAAYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY….

-CALLATE DE UNA VEZ O TE CORTARE LA LENGUA Y SE LA DARE DE COMER A ZETSU Y DESPUES TE METERE MI ARCILLA EXPLOSIVA EN EL OSICO POR IMPERTINENTE, HUM! –regaña un cabreado Deidara a Tobi que salio disparado de la habitación del artista tras la ultima obra de arte que acababa de sacar de sus manos…

Mientras al escuchar el ruido Pein se para de su asiento:

-Otra vez Tobi, no tiene remedio, je…-sonríe el líder para si mientras se dispone ir a ver a Konan la que igualmente escucho y tendida en su cama sonríe…

-Arte…-dice la kunoichi y se para saliendo como rayo de la habitación a ver lo que sucedía, cuando estaba cerca del objetivo, (la guarida de los akatsuki es enorme) vio a Tobi venir hacia ella por uno de los pasillos a toda velocidad:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…-grita Tobi desesperado…

-PE… QUE DEMONIOS.-alcanza a gesticular Konan en medio de su impresión…

-AYAYAYAAY, KONAN-SAN AYUDAME-grita Tobi y se esconde tras ella como un niño pequeño asustado.

-QUE TE PASA TOBI-le pregunta ella extrañada.

-ES MI SEMPAI, EL ME QUIERE DAR A ZETSU-SAN PARA QUE ME COMA…SEMPAI ES MALO, MUY MALO CON TOBI, WUAAAA.-lloriquea Tobi abrazándose mas a Konan que se molesta del agarre…

-¡SUELTAME YA IDIOTA!-dice enfurecida cuando oye un rugido bestial de un ser aun más fastidiado que ella en esos momentos:

-¡VEN PARA ACA MIERDA HUM!

-AAAAAAAAAY AHÍ VIENE-grita y se suelta el chico enmascarado de ella echándose a correr como si el mismo diablo viniera por él…

-PE...PERO…-dice ella observándolo alejarse aterrorizado.-esta cada vez peor este Tobi, ah, verdad.-

Entonces va nuevamente retomando camino hasta "aquel lugar "que le apetecía ir a ver

cuando a no mas de cuatro pasos, justo en la esquina donde se dobla por el pasillo aparece la figura de Deidara sulfurada a toda velocidad y ella reacciona:

-DEIDARA.-

-KONAN HUM.-

Ambos se estrellan a 60km por hora con toda la impresión de la kunoichi de encontrarse al rubio sin camisa de frentón y la sorpresa de él al no poder frenar a tiempo…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY.-grita ella.

-HUUUUUUUUUUUUMM.-grita él saliendo los dos disparados por el aire y cayendo unos 3 metros más allá totalmente choqueados por el golpe, terminando ambos en el piso, él sobre ella y esta toda adolorida:

-AUCH, AUCH. –se lamenta ella.

-A, a, ay-dice él cuando entendió en la posición que se encontraba…

-¡AY POR DIOS DEIDARA COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE…

Ahora son ellos que chocan sus miradas en comprometedora posición haciendo que la peliazulada se sonroje, y por algo no pudo continuar regañándolo, no podía, no le salía el habla, era como si alguien le estuviera apretando el cuello pero sin dolor, era como un ahogo mental mientras el rubio la mira mas extrañado aun…sin polera y sudoroso por correr de esa forma tras Tobi, tuvo un accidente con la persona que menos pensaría tener un imprevisto así:

-¿Estas bien? hum.-pregunta preocupado sin moverse.

-heee, n, n, no…-alcanzo a articular la incomoda kunoichi con una voz mas que apretada…

-Que bien, hum.-dice el rubio con una extraña sensación al tener así a la única mujer de la peligrosa organización y no podía dejar de verla así, ambos tan cerca de esa forma no podían dejar de mirarse peligrosamente como si…¡como si se hubieran gustado!

-KOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN….

Y el momento tan inciertamente agradable es interrumpido por ese grito tan desbordado e inoportuno y ambos ponen los ojos en blanco al ver quien era el escandaloso que los miraba con ojos asesinos…

*("Sweet Dreams" pertenece a Eurytmix y lo mismo con "**Sweet child o' mine" de Gun`s and Roses)**

******************************

¿Les gusto? ¿si? Entonces dejen su review y la continuo, reinicie la historia porque la otra la hice a la rápida y no la tenia clara pero ahora si… ahora lo de las votaciones seguirá vigente ya que aun falta mucha historia por contar, les daré en el próximo capitulo los resultados de la votación que me dieron hasta ahora **¿Quién debería ser el amor de Konan?** , además que me gusta que mis lectores participen en mis fics, así que depende del apoyo igual, sino ¡A quien escribo!

Los votos siguen vigentes así que voten, voten ya y volverán a tener vestido de conejo a Tobi que no se porque pero esa idea mía ha salido en otros fic que no vale la pena mencionar pero sin duda saldrá haciendo mas locuras que la anterior (para los que se recuerdan) así que ahí nos leemos chicos…

"Au Revoir"!(hasta la próxima)**  
**


	2. Amada Libertad ven a mi

Hola chicos:

Estoy bien pronto de vuelta ya que quiero terminar esta historia como sea, así que si me apoyan con sus reviews, mas ganas me darán. Como dije en el primer capitulo debo entregar los resultados captados en el otro fic con los de este reiniciado, porque como les explicaba, es el mismo no mas que con mas, como decirlo…mas cargado de picante, mas sabroso, algo así. El asunto es que en este capitulo resumiré lo que ya tenia avanzado y mas de lo nuevo que agregue a la historia para afirmarla mas, entonces agradezco a todos los bellos que me dejaron sus reviews y juro que me esmerare por no tener mas fallas ortográficas básicas ya que si las hay por el hecho de usar ciertos esquemas que se utilizan en los fics como enfatizar los gritos con mayúsculas y muchos signos de exclamación y pregunta desparramados por aquí y por allá según la escena , y si las tengo discúlpenme porque se me sale mi Tobi interno, ya saben, con tanto Akatsuki uno queda medio loca, así que como les dije, haré el esfuerzo.

Los akatsuki pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** el autor de Naruto cuyo personaje principal y trama de él no me interesa porque los únicos que me tienen adicta a ver la serie son precisamente estos tipos de capas que están con ganas.

Letras y canciones son de sus respectivos autores.

Ahora los dejo con el conejo…digo el capitulo en que Tobi solo quiere contentar a sus amigos pero nadie lo entiende.

Y aquí lo tienen:

_**Cap 2º de Akatsuki S La película**__** o lo que quieran…**_

"_**AMADA LIBERTAD VEN A MI**__**"**_

Deidara y Konan yacían en el piso cuando en shock no entendían lo que acaba de suceder cuando un grito interrumpió su enredo mental:

-KOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN…*(_**Relax dont does**_ de **Frankie goes to Hollywood** le queda perfecto…)

Deidara ni supo como se salio de encima de Konan y sudando más que testigo falso al ver a tan escandalizada figura en frente de ellos con humo saliéndole de todas partes:

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO, KONAN, RESPONDEME.-grito la aterradora figura indignada…

-No es nada, hum, solo fue un accidente, hum.-se defendió apenas el rubio mas que incomodo y nervioso cuando Konan se pone de pie igualmente angustiada.

-NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO A TI MALDITO PAYASO DE CIRCO, RESPONDEME KONAN POR LA &%&%&-inquirió sulfuroso el imponente hombre

-PEIN FUE UN ACCIDENTE, NO ES PARA QUE TE PONGAS ASI.-argumento la kunoichi al dueño de la irritación mas grande del momento.

-¿Un accidente? ¿Me quieres ver la cara?-anticipa Pein con dos venas en la frente.

-Ya te la estamos viendo, hum.-obvia Deidara con cierta petulancia.

-COMO DICES!!!!.-arremete Pein con mas furia…

-Ya basta Pein, se acabo, vamonos de aquí.-dice Konan acercándose al dueño del rinnegan con algo de molestia por el espectáculo que estaba dando ante la mirada perpleja de Deidara.

-Konan, esto no se quedara así, Y TU, anda con mas cuidado que te estaré vigilando, OISTE!!-amenaza a sus anchas el líder aun furioso y descolocado mientras Konan le toma

un brazo y se lo lleva por el pasillo mirando a Deidara con contenida tristeza.

Deidara no entendía nada, no sabía porque lo de la furia de Pein con algo tan absurdo según el, fue un accidente pero para Pein no lo fue y eso le inquietaba:

-¿Pero que le pareció tan mal? hum.-se preguntaba Deidara enojado observándolos alejarse por el pasillo.

***************

Y en el cuarto de Tobi:

-JAJAJAJAJAJA…con esto al sempai se le pasara el enojo, jejeje.-decía un animado Tobi frente a un espejo disfrazado de algo ridículo, de "un conejo", sentenciando que seria la forma perfecta para que Deidara lo disculpara por interrumpirlo en un momento artístico, ya que si algo odiaba el artista, era que se le menospreciara su arte, sea el con arcilla o con su rock, lo odiaba y cada vez que lo hacia, el resultado es el que ya sabemos todos, hacerlo volar por los aires.

-Soy igual a ti "Flopy", suave y ladino, jeje.-le habla a su peluche que tenia en la cama, su peluche que no soltaba de que se lo encontró en un bote de basura…

FLASH BACK

Una noche:

-ZETSU-SAAAAAAAN.-gritaba Tobi corriendo tras él susodicho bipolar por una aldea llamada "La pica del ninja" cuando al enmascarado se le cruza un perro y caen ambos al suelo.

-AAAAAYYYYYYYY…

-$%$$%$&%& que eres imbecil Tobi! ¿Cómo %$%$ no esquivaste eso?-le dice la parte oscura de Zetsu mirándolo con hartazgo.

-Ay ay Zetsu-san, me dolió…-se quejaba Tobi adolorido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenia aplastado…el perro peor que él, un cachorro de la calle que estaba medio desmayado por el impacto…

-WUO? OJOOJO...ZETSU-SAAN, ES UN CACHORRITO MIRALO, ESTA SUAVE!-le grita a su superior agarrando al can y abrazándolo como si fuera un peluche…

-Deja a esa mierda ahí y vamonos.-le ordena el lado oscuro de Zetsu con fastidio.

-No, no quiero, míralo, esta tan lindo y solo, al menos deja encontrarle un dueño.- sugirió Tobi abrazado al perro.

-¡Haz lo que quieras pero déjame tranquilo!-le grito Zetsu claro ya bastante alterado.

-¿Entonces me lo puedo llevar?

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO…-le grita el bipolar alterándose por completo.

-OOOh…entonces al menos déjame buscarle algo de comer, ven, vamos- le dice al perro dejándolo en el suelo y este le sigue mientras Tobi corre a un oscuro callejón en donde va y abre un bote de basura…

-¿Adonde %$%$% te metiste?-le pregunta Zetsu con evidente cansancio.

-JAJAJAJAJA AQUÍ HAY, AQUI HAY TOMA, COME, COME.-gritaba Tobi feliz sacando cochinadas y rastrojos de comida para el perro el cual comia como si lo hiciera por ultima vez en su perra vida…

-QUE ASQUEROSO ERES TOBI, CON RAZON TE ENTIENDES CON LOS ANIMALES, SI ERES UNO.-le grita Zetsu escandalizado al ver lo que hacia su subordinado…

-Pero Zetsu-san, si tiene hambre, ¿Tienes hambre también Zetsu-san? Toma.- le pasa un pedazo de pizza pestilente y con pelos …

-$%$%$%$% ¡Como se te ocurre! ¡Deja ahí y vamonos ya!-le ordena Zetsu asqueado y virándose para seguir adelante mientras Tobi le entrega el pedacito de pizza al perro quien lo recibe feliz…

-Debo irme amiguito, no puedo quedarme, si tan solo Zetsu-san comprendiera lo lindo que es tener una mascota para acariciar y jugar, te llevaría pero no puedo.-se lamentaba Tobi hablándole al perro como si fuera una persona y este al parecer le entendía todo dando ladridos de vez en cuando (o sea que Zestu no estaba tan equivocado con eso de llamarlo animal), entonces se dispone a buscar lo ultimo de rastrojos para su nuevo amiguito cuando se encontró con una aparición…una oreja blanca asomaba por entre medio de los papeles y las cajas de comida chatarra, era una oreja blanca y larga que hizo que se le iluminara el aura de estrellitas y fulgores de colores a su alrededor…

-OHHH… ¿Qué es eso?-dice maravillado tomando la oreja y sacando lo que la cubría se encontró con lo que había previsto…

-SIIIIII…ERES TU, MI NUEVO AMIGO, TU MI CONEJO, ZETSU-SAN NO PODRA NEGARSE, TE LLEVARE CONMIGO HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO SI ES NECESARIO, EL DESTINO ME TRAJO A TI, JAJAJAJA…-gritaba emocionado Tobi al encontrarse un conejo en el tarro de la basura y como seria que hasta el perro dejo de comer para observar aquel espectáculo.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ah, pero me falta algo.-se dirige a una especie de cofre color naranjo y sacando una llave de un bolsillo del traje, abre y todo se ilumina…

-SIIIIIII…esto es lo que me faltaba…-dice sacando con cuidado ¡una zanahoria de plástico!

-JOJOJOJO...AHORA SI FLOPY, VAMOS A ANIMAR A NUESTROS SEMPAIS-grita Tobi lanzándose sobre el peluche zanahoria en mano desordenando toda su cama dando vueltas como un niño en un cumpleaños…

*(Los que quieran imagínense esto con la música de "Barney es un dinosaurio", los que quieran…)

**************

-Pein, no es lo que crees, te digo que fue solo un accidente.-le argumentaba Konan al líder que se encontraba postrado en su escritorio con la cabeza gacha como si le lloviera una nubecita solo a él…

-¿Un accidente? ¿Crees que eso es lo único que me molesta?-le pregunta él con hastío.

-Pues… ¿acaso no es eso Pein?-pregunta Konan sin entenderlo.

-Este ultimo tiempo te he notado extraña, en las misiones desconcentrada, siempre te he respetado en todo y tu me faltas el respeto dejando que ese rubio de pacotilla esté sobre ti sin camisa!-argumenta Pein enfurecido…

-¡Pero Pein!-

-¡Pero nada! ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Tener que estar manejando a esos idiotas que se les dio por quedarse pegados mirando TV día y noche, antes de las misiones, al volver, después de comer y de ir al baño, ahí están pegados y con la única persona que me entiendo y apego eres tú, pero últimamente te he sentido lejana… ¿acaso ya no me quieres?-le pregunta Pein con evidente preocupación a lo que ella baja la cabeza…

Todos saben que Pein y Konan son pareja, pero eso no es una constante, las parejas también pelean, tienen sus crisis y sus rupturas, y este es un caso claro de "crisis de pareja", y que Konan se sienta sola es una prueba clara de ello.

-Pein, yo…-

-Konan, tu y yo nos conocemos desde niños, y jamás nos hemos separado, jamás, nisiquiera he conocido a otra mujer y no tengo interés en hacerlo porque tu lo eres todo para mi.-le dice Pein a Konan con total convencimiento.

-Si Pein pero…

-Sabes que jamás te haría daño, por eso me siento mal de no saber lo que te pasa, has estado callada en las misiones, distante, te pregunto lo que tienes y no me dices nada ¡no soy adivino!-termina Pein algo alterado…

-Pein, es eso que te dije esa vez, eso de mi inseguridad, de mis miedos, de tener que siempre estar en buenas condiciones para todo, para ti, para la organización, para ordenar las cosas cuando no te las puedes solo, a veces me siento algo ahogada…-argumentaba Konan con tristeza en su rostro…

-Claro, lo entiendo, llevamos años juntos en esto de la organización y entiendo que estés algo agobiada, de tener que exigirte siempre mas y mas, todo lo que el mundo espera de ti, eso también me tiene mal…-se quejaba Pein dando vuelta en su silla giratoria…

Para Konan no había nada mas en su vida que su relación con Pein y Akatsuki, nada mas, pero por temor, no se atrevía a decirle lo que realmente necesitaba y eso se resumía en una simple pero reveladora palabra…"Libertad", ella se sentía mal por el hecho de no poder elegir nada en su vida, todo desde que comenzó a razonar en su existencia era Pein, Pein, todo Pein y ya estaba harta, y a lo menos, por primera vez quería elegir por si misma alguna decisión importante o equivocarse como cualquier terrenal, quería dejar de ser la mujer perfecta, la amante perfecta, la compañera y amiga ideal , deseaba desordenarse algo siquiera, se decía ella, porque después, nuevamente todo seria de Pein , su vida estaba atada a él como si hubieran nacido pegados y ella quería caminar aunque sea un rato sola, sola y ver así mas cositas…

-Bien, entonces saldremos juntos de vacaciones y dejaremos a esos idiotas que se pierdan aquí solos-dice Pein girando su silla de un lado al otro con ambas manos cruzadas junto a su cabeza…

-Pein…no, no es necesario hacer eso, que va a ocurrir con la guarida si nos vamos-decía la kunoichi mirando a las paredes esquivando la mirada y así la real razón de su negativa…

-Lo ves, ahí esta otra vez, ¿no te sientes bien conmigo?¿porque? ¿Te hicieron algo esos imbeciles? ¿Te amenazaron?¿Conociste a otro?¿quieres a otro mas lindo que yo? ¿Qué te falta? ¿Estas enferma? ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Soy feo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Dime la verdad! –pregunta Pein hartado lleno de dudas.

-No Pein , no eres tu, soy yo, y...creo que debemos tomarnos un tiempo…-por fin a Konan se le escapa una idea clara dentro de su perfecta y bien ponderada cabecita.

Pein se levanta de su asiento:

-COMO, ENTONCES ERA VERDAD, ME ESTAS PONIENDO LOS CUERNOS CON ESE EXPLOTABOMBAS DE POCA MONTA, AHORA MISMO VOY A…-grita Pein enfurecido sacando sus propias conclusiones a falta de explicación por parte de la kunoichi y se dispone a salir de su escritorio a lo cual Konan lo trata de detener:

-¡Pero Pein, como se te ocurre, con Deidara no pasa absolutamente nada, es solo tu imaginación, yo necesito estar a solas para reflexionar sobre nuestra relación, es todo!-argumenta la peliazulada con la capa de Pein en la mano…

Pein escucha a su novia y cuenta hasta 10 antes de tomar una decisión…

-Esta bien, no quiero que pienses que soy un desalmado, tienes razón, como me podrías cambiar por algo tan insignificante como Deidara, eso seria un crimen ¿no es así Konan?-voltea el líder mirando a Konan de reojo con el rinnegan brillando…

-Como llegue a pensar algo así jajaja, creo que esta bien lo que dices tomémonos un tiempo para reflexionar.-señala Pein con aires de superioridad y una sonrisa en su rostro…

-Claro Pein, entonces me dejaras salir de la cueva?-pregunta ella mas calmada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Para que?

-Pues para tomar aire, pasar unos días lejos de los idiotas estos y reflexionar mejor, me hará bien, es todo.-argumenta Konan convencida y muy tranquila.

-No, si te alejas asi me perderás, no estoy dispuesto a que pulules por ahí como si estuvieras buscando algo o a alguien… ¿O acaso eso quieres?-pregunta Pein inseguro y agobiado.

-No Pein pero…

-Pero nada Konan, si reflexionas reflexionaras aquí, al lado mío como debe ser y como todos quieren (eso es por los fans), así que ya sabes Konan, o eso o no hay reflexión.-concluye Pein con dureza adueñándose de la voluntad, de la vida y de todo lo de Konan como si fuera un objeto…

-Ag, esta bien…-dice Konan con hartazgo y dirigiéndose a la puerta…

-¿Adonde vas?-pregunta Pein con curiosidad…

-Voy a ver que hacen los demás Pein, como les diste el día libre para que lo ocupen en algo que valga la pena, voy a cerciorarme que no se estén peleando o haciendo alguna estupidez, es para alivianarte el hecho de que seas el único encima de ellos todos los días ¿Para eso estoy no crees?-señala Konan con una falsa sonrisa…

-Por eso te amo, ven acá…-le dice y la toma de la cintura…

-¿Qué haces?

-Un besito para Pein…-dice Pein divertido y le da un beso de esos que él creía que eran de película pero que ella encontraba aburridos y latosos… (Pein era al único hombre que había besado en la vida…)

*(_**Never gonna give you up**_ del tremendo Barry White)

-Así esta mejor…AAAAAhhhh ahora ve y de ahí me vienes a decir, vamos anda.-le dice Pein dando ese profundo suspiro lleno de satisfacción y dándole una palmadita en el trasero a la kunoichi haciendo que esta se ruborice y se enfurezca un poco…

-jejeje…-ríe Pein con aires de superioridad volviendo a su escritorio y echándose en la silla apoyando sus brazos en la cabeza como si estuviera en la playa en pleno verano sintiéndose el amo del mundo, mientras ella salía de la sala dándole una sonrisa forzada…

-Hasta cuando…hasta cuando…-repetía la kunoichi hastiada de ser el objeto de Pein y sintiéndose algo estupida al no poder hacer mucho al respecto.

-Ya se, ahora iré a desquitarme con esos imbeciles.-entonces Konan se dirige totalmente dispuesta a descargar sus ganas y toda su furia con aquellos "imbeciles" que en ese momento gozaban a sus anchas en su "Hot cinema Akatsuki".-

¿Cómo reaccionaran los akatsuki ante la furia de una mujer incomprendida?

En el próximo capitulo, eso y mas…

************************************

Como ven Konan esta ahogada, los akatsuki ardiendo y Pein se cree rey…si les gusto ya saben que hacer, para que guardarse las opiniones, mas frente a esto del conejo de Tobi que es importante para mas adelante porque…ufff… ahí lo verán después , por eso era necesario poner un poco de eso, jeje…

Ahí esta por el momento, verán, los resultados están casi listos pero les daré mas tiempo para que voten (mas adelante habrán mas chicas para todos pero no se preocupen las fans de Itachi que el seguirá incólume como debe ser…) y aquí tienen, recuerden que están los votos del otro fic y es este reiniciado (porque el otro me dio flojera seguirlo pero la idea es la misma):

Deidara: 12 votos (VIVA EL ARTE HUM, GRACIAS, GRACIAS….hum)

Tobi: 2 votos (-TOBI TIENE DOS, TOBI TIENE DOOOOOOOOS……)

Pein :5 votos (-COMO SE LES OCURRE DIRIMIR SOBRE MI VIDA SENTIMENTAL, LOS DESTROZARE CON MIS CUERPOS….)

Itachi : 1 votito…(-Yo les dije, lo sabia, esto esta mas arreglado que el peinado de Deidara…)

Sasori:1 voto(-¿Qué?¿es el mas sexy no es así?¿No? ¿Ese es mas adelante? Ah, entonces…¿Yo también estaré en el de los mas sexys? Tsk…no, ¿si? Ah que bien… ¿pero entonces este concurso de que se trata? ¿Konan? no se donde esta…)

Hidan: 1 voto(-%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%.....)

Discúlpenlos es que se ponen nerviosos con esto de ser candidatos, ahora manifiesten ustedes también, si les gusto este capitulo, en todo caso falta mucho mas así que no os preocupéis, se lo merecen, los que dejan reviews solamente, el resto no, jajaja, soy mala, y mas los que me dejen reviews en cada capitulo que serán mis regalones y tomare mas en cuenta sus sugerencias…

Gracias especiales a:

**-****Umiko Aoki**: gracias por tu review y por tu votación y claro que me inspire con el prologo, y ojala hallas disfrutado de este capitulo también que lo cree con mucho cariño para mis lectores, un beso.

**-****naomi14**: gracias por tu review y tu voto ya esta contado, saludos y que sigas dejándome tu opinión, bye bye.

**-****YoHaNnIiTaxSiIeMpRe AkAtSuKi****:** gracias pequeña, vale variar un poco y que mejor que con este Deidara que es toda una fuente de inspiración, el otro fic no importa porque este es el bueno, solo sirvió para captar votos pero ya veo quien es el gran favorito así que espero que sigas dejándome tu opinión de lo que sigue, saludos.

**-Moni**: tienes razón, Pein, todo Pein, este capitulo se trato más o menos de eso y también estaba aburrida un poco de esta pareja así que ojala te haya gustado este capi.

**-Lita Queen**: en verdad lo siento y tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias, gracias por tu review.

**-jezabell del desierto**: gracias por tu review, claro que tiene mucho de Peinxkonan este fic, que será como muy dramático y habrá muchos enredos y triángulos amorosos, confusiones, todo eso y Pein obvio que estará muy involucrado, así que espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, un beso.

Volveré pronto, si me esperan, volveré…

Internet, música y Akatsuki!

**Sayonara **


	3. El hot cinema akatsuki

He vuelto:

Me alegra que hayan disfrutado del capitulo anterior y la extravagancia de Tobi, porque esto traerá muchas sorpresas después, el carácter de Pein también les llamo mucho la atención, claro ya que cualquiera se sentiría mal con tantas responsabilidades y de ser el paño de agua fría siempre pero en este capitulo Konan logra comportarse distinto, ya que como lo habrán notado, esta aburrida y los malos akatsuki ya se la andaban buscando, así que los dejo con el siguiente capitulo que espero que les guste.

(Este va dedicado a una persona muy especial que me animo a seguir adelante y hasta el final)

Los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, el creador de Naruto que no seria nada (para mi al menos) si no estuvieran estos hombres de capas que están durísimos…

Letras y canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Y aquí les va:

**Cap 3 de la serie "Akatsuki S"**

"**El Hot Cinema Akatsuki y la barrera Anti- Pein"**

Itachi volvía solo de una misión, que le dio lata realizar el día anterior porque quería ir a comprar el ultimo disco de los grandes éxitos de Escorpions y decidió hacer eso en vez a de acompañar a Kisame el cual fue solo pero, como siempre, fue y volvió mas que apurado…ya sabrán porque…

Entonces Uchiha entraba en su habitación, sumido en sus pensamientos y coloca su equipo (es igual de fanático que Deidara por el rock pero no mas que se inclina por el mas clásico), cuando en el fondo del pasillo antes de que terminara por cerrar la puerta ve una extraña figura blanca moverse en forma extravagante…apenas la podía ver porque Itachi estaba quedando ciego pero le dio lata ir a ver lo de mas cerca, así que decidió dejarlo ya que lo único que quería era dormir y pensó que Tobi podría ser el único que anduviera dándoselas de fantasma por la cueva, jugando como siempre…

*****************

Deidara también entraba en su cuarto (se demoran porque la guarida tiene como 150 pasillos en mi fic) y decide tomarse un baño:

-Ahhhh…todos están locos aquí, comenzando por Pein y le sigue Tobi, hum.-dice Deidara sonriendo sin darle importancia a lo sucedido con Konan, a él no le importaba lo que sucediera con los demás, solo le interesaba su arte…

Enciende su equipo y pone "Its my life" de Bon jovi y comienza a hacer la misma mímica de hace rato pero para asegurarse primero va a ponerle seguro a la puerta...

-Por si a Tobi se le ocurre volver a meterse sin tocar hum-dice Deidara subiéndole más volumen a su equipo y tocando su "guitarra" imaginaria…

Entonces Deidara entro al baño para darse una ducha , había quedado muy sudado después de correr tras Tobi y mas encima haber chocado con la mujer mas recóndita para él, su nombre, Konan, la chica del pelo mas azul que había conocido y dueña de una forma de arte muy peculiar, pero no la veía de esa forma especial que cualquiera pudiera pensar de un hombre para con una mujer, sino que la admira por ser una artista como él, tan simple como eso, al igual que admiraba a Sasori, o sea que la respetaba, no como el resto de la organización que por el hecho de ser mujer , ya la veían como un estorbo o un objeto de diversión, solo eso podía pensar de esa kunoichi y que le incomodo mucho terminar con ella en el piso…

Entro al baño y cerro la puerta, soltó su coleta y se miro al espejo suspirando, se sentía enamorado de si mismo, era todo un Narciso, la forma de defender lo que el pensaba era un indicio de aquello; se desabrocho el pantalón típico del akatsuki lentamente,("When a man love a woman" de Michael Bolton), echo su cabello hacia atrás mientras se los bajaba y se quitaba las zapatos de shinobi, se metió con cuidado a la ducha y dio el agua, tomo el jabón comenzó a esparcirlo por su jovial cuerpo, haciendo escurrir la espuma sobre su piel, acerco ahora su rubia cabellera al chorro de agua mojándola suavemente, con sus manos esparcía mejor el liquido al lo largo de este, tomo el shampo y…

-¿SEMPAAAI, DONDE ESTAS? SEMPAAAAI, SEMPAAAAAAAAI…-

La exquisita ducha de Deidara es interrumpida por esos gritos ensordecedores de Tobi que, para aun más sorpresa del rubio, venían de su propia habitación, y eso que le había puesto seguro…

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS, HUM.-dice el rubio furioso y tomando una toalla sale de la ducha, abre la puerta y nada de lo que había visto antes pudo sorprenderlo más que lo que tenía ante sus ojos en ese preciso instante:

-UOO…SEMPAI AHÍ ESTAS, ESPERA, ESPERA QUE YA ESTOY LISTO.-

Tobi estaba disfrazado de conejo y sacando el disco de Bon Jovi del propio equipo de Deidara y pone otro que traía rápidamente ante la perplejidad del rubio que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en su cuarto:

-AHORA SI.-grita Tobi y de un salto sube a la cama con la zanahoria en una mano y el remoto del equipo en la otra, se para de una tan ridícula forma, con las manos en la cabeza como esos hombres que salen en las revistas para gay y oprime el botón apuntando hacia el equipo y Deidara aun no cabía en su impresión con la boca semiabierta cuando comienza a sonar la música…

(Torero de Chayanne)

Tobi tira el remoto lejos y al ritmo de la música comienza a saltar como loco sobre la cama desordenándola por completo y Deidara pone los ojos en blanco…

_-"De pasillo en Pasillo voy desesperado_"-Tobi con su zanahoria de micrófono comienza a cantar cambiándole a juicio de él la letra rompiendo con todo lo establecido y Deidara se cae al piso…

_-"con la colita prendida aquí y en todos lados_,(se voltea agitándole la cola como perro)

buscándote y buscando como un ermitaño,

tu dime donde estás que yo no te he encontrado(se cae de la cama de tanto moverse y se vuelve a subir apenas)

-tus figuritas vuelan y yo no las alcanzo, (contoneándose como culebra)

comiéndome la arcilla que te va quedando,

me explotaste aquí de frente que tremendo impacto,(pega un salto, se cae de barriga en la cama y se vuelve a parar)

para unirme a ti y Akatsuki ay dime si hay que ser…

_¡CONEJO ,_

_PONER LAS BOLAS AL FUEGO, (gritando a todo pulmón)_

_NO IMPORTA LO QUE SE VENGA_

_PORQUE AL SEMPAI YO LO QUIERO (se menea para todos lados)_

_COMO UN BUEN CONEJO,_

_(levanta una pata a lo perro), OLEEEEEE,_

_ME COMERE LA ZANAHORIA POR TI.-se la acerca a Deidara que estaba tendido en el suelo de la impresión con los ojos en blanco;_

_-"SI HAY QUE SER CONEJO,(tirado en el piso haciendo cocodrilos)_

_PONER LA ZANAHORIA AL FUEGO, _

_NO IMPORTA LO QUE SE VENGA _

_PORQUE AL SEMPAI YO LO QUIERO (se para)_

_COMO UN BUEN CONEJO_

_(levanta un pata), OLEEEEEE,OLE SEMPAI…_

_ME COMERE TODA LA ARCILLA POR TI_…-termina gritando y estirando su brazo a lo Chayanne mientras Deidara sigue en el piso…

*****************

Konan entra a la sala:

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN MALDITOS ESTUPIDOS?-les grita la kunoichi al ver a sus compañeros sumidos en una película carente de guión…

-OE, OE, OE, QUE TE PASA, NO VES QUE ESTAMOS MIRANDO LA PELICULA, NO GRITES ASI MUJER, POR JASHIN.-reclama Hidan molesto.

-MIRANDO ESAS INDECENCIAS DE PELICULA COMO SIEMPRE, YA ME TIENEN HAAAARRTAAAAAA CON SUS %$%$%$.-les grita Konan tal como lo había dicho, sacándose la rabia con sus compañeros y con razón a la vez, ya estaba considerando una falta de respeto que se la pasaran a todas horas metidos en lo mismo…

-Kunoichi corrupta, como te atreves a interrumpirnos la diversión!-reclama ahora Kakuzu.

-No hay caso con esta inútil, yo les dije que nos deshiciéramos de ella y ahora ven.-reclama también el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

-Konan, vuelve a tu bordado.-se suma ahora Kisame con la hamburguesa aun intacta…

-AAAAAAAAYYY LOS ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-grita mas aun la kunoichi cuando Kakuzu es ahora el que se para… (el que entiende, entiende) toma el control y apaga la TV ante la molestia de los demás.

-TU, KUNOICHI ESCANDALOSA, FUERA DE AQUÍ O TE SACO DE LOS PELOS.-amenaza el ninja de la cascada totalmente hartado y apuntándola con el dedo.

-OE,OE,OE, KAKUZU, NO ERA NECESARIO QUE APAGARAS LA PELICULA.-le reclama Hidan a Kakuzu con una vena en la frente.

-Siempre es lo mismo, entran y nos interrumpen en la mejor parte.-dice Kisame dándole el primer mordisco a su hamburguesa…

-Si, pero esta vez te pasaste Konan, ahora si que me tienes hasta la hostia.-asevera Kakuzu con autoridad.

-QUIERO QUE SE DESAHAGAN DE ESAS PELICULAS ESTUPIDAS AHORA.-señala Konan con aun más autoridad.

-El ser la mujer del líder no te da el derecho de tratarnos como él, kunoichi insolente.-le arremete Kakuzu con todo lo que tiene.

-Malditos.-dice ella molesta.

-SI AL MENOS NOS SIRVIERAS PARA "ESO" JAJAJAJA.-le dice Hidan con petulancia…

-COMO DICES.-grita ella.-CREES QUE ESTOY PARA SU &$&$$$&%-concluye furiosa.

-NI A PEIN LE SIRVES PARA "ESO".-se mete Zetsu que habla con propiedad porque husmea todo.

-PLANTA DESGRACIADA TE VOY A…

-QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ.-entra a escena una imponente voz masculina.

-PEIN….-dicen todos a l unísono al ver la presencia del líder entrando a escena…

*(Relax dont does de Frankie goes to Hollywood de los 80s le queda bien, algo de relax para todos…)

-¿Ahora que sucede aquí?-repite el líder con esa expresión de hartazgo que daba miedo.

-Mira lo que están haciendo estos idiotas Pein! En tus propias narices se la pasan viendo porquerías!-acusa Konan acercándose a Pein como pidiéndole socorro.

-¿Como dices? Tienen esa maldita TV apagada Konan-le dice el líder al observar a su alrededor con todos los acusados quietos con cara de "yo no fui" y a Kakuzu de pie escondiendo el control tras él...

-Recién acaban de apagar la TV Pein, pero si estaban viendo esas inmundas películas otra vez!-seguía acusándolos Konan, ella no perdía oportunidad para poner en su lugar a sus compañeros a través de Pein, porque a espaldas de él todos ellos la miraban con grosería, no la respetaban, entonces aguanten el castigo por parte del líder si es que este le hallaba la razón a la kunoichi de papel…

-¡JAJAJAJA esta loca Pein, otra vez con sus mentiras!-se burla Kisame con malicia.

-No es necesario que la ofendas idiota, pero si no están viendo TV, que mierda hacen aquí mirándose las caras como imbeciles!-habla el líder dudoso al verlos así tan extrañamente sentados, mientras Kisame ya se terminaba su hamburguesa.

-Pein, hasta cuando le haces caso a Konan, ella no nos quiere.-se quejaba el lado claro de Zetsu que acababa de abrirse para apoyar a sus camaradas…

-Si Pein, ella nunca nos ha querido y por eso inventa cosas para jodernos!-apoya también Kisame hablando con la boca llena de la susodicha hamburguesa…

Pein miro a Konan despectivamente al ver que era posible que no tuviera la razón, como la mayoría de las otras veces mientras Kakuzu comienza a burlarse de ella:

-JAJAJAJAJA, kunoichi loca, Pein, sácala de aquí para que podamos seguir "reflexionando" de las cosas de la vida como estábamos hasta que se le ocurrió llegar a fastidiarnos ¡joder!-señala Kakuzu muerto de la risa con el control remoto oculto tras su espalda y la sonrisa de los demás cuando Konan ya sin poder aguantar alzo la voz:

-Pein, dile que te muestre lo que tiene en sus manos.-le dice y este la mira con interrogación pero al notar lo que el oriundo de la cascada ocultaba tras él, se le fue encima:

-Muestra eso que tienes escondido atrás.-le ordena Pein a Kakuzu y este comienza a inquietarse.

-Oye ¿no me digas que le creerás a esta kunoichi-escandalosa otra vez? ¡ Pein no me jodas!-se defiende Kakuzu

-QUE LO MUESTREEES.-le grita Pein alterado.

-YA, YA, YA .-y Kakuzu le muestra una mano:

-LA OTRA.-y Kakuzu vuelve a hacer caso y le muestra la otra mano sin soltar el control con la desocupada…

-JAJAJAJA ¡buena Kakuzu!-le celebra burlonamente Hidan.

-Viste, no tengo nada.-termina por decir Kakuzu hasta que Pein se harta de su estupidez y en un segundo hace aparecer uno de sus cuerpos tras el aficionado al dinero y le quita lo que tan cuidadosamente había escondido…

-Ya nos pillaron.-se queja Kisame tapandose los ojos y Zetsu lo hace callar.

-Lo tengo je je.-dice Pein y Kakuzu se espanta junto con el resto al ver al cuerpo del "reino infierno" entregar al "reino de dios" (Pein) el susodicho control.

-Aquí tiene jefecito:-le dice el cuerpo del "reino infierno" pasándole el control en las manitos a Pein.

-AY QUE ERES IDIOTA KAKUZU.-le reclama Hidan.

-Ja, eso era Pein, con el cuerpo del delito en la mano-se burla Konan y Kakuzu la fulmina con sus ojos.

-Así que esto era…ah, vamos a ver.-dice Pein sonriendo y dispuesto a prender la TV ante el desconcierto de los demás y la alegría de Konan.

-"OU YES, OU YES, OU, OOOU…"(es la TV, por si acaso, y era el video prohibido de Paris Hilton con su ex…)

-¿PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?-grita Pein furioso por decir algo…

-AY NO, YA NOS VAN A MATAR.-grita Kisame tapándose la cara y Zetsu se vuelve a cerrar...

-Es una película porno¿Qué no la ves? Jeje.-se burla Hidan con petulancia.

-CALLATE HIDAN COÑO, NO VES QUE MAS LA CAGAS.-le increpa Kakuzu.

-Les di el día libre a las "linduras" para que lo ocuparan en lago que valiera la pena y se dejaran de ver estas estupidas películas y aquí están otra vez!-les regaña el lider conteniéndose la ira y con su rinnegan brillando (es entendible absolutamente)

-¡Pero jefe, solo vemos un poco de televisión no es para que nos trates así no me jodas!-se defiende Kisame en tono dramático y Pein le tira el remoto en la cabeza:

-AAAUCH.-se quejamel espadachín de la niebla.

-JAJAJAJA.-ríe Hidan con sarcasmo y Kakuzu sudaba de impotencia al verse sorprendido de esa forma.( eso les pasa por cochinos)

-LO VES PEIN, LO VES, ELLOS TE MINTIERON.-termina diciendo Konan acusadoramente con las manos en la cintura…

-Ahora si, ahora si que ya no les puedo seguir aguantando mas estupideces.-dice Pein con humo saliéndole por todos lados y preparándose para dar un golpe definitivo para cerrar el caso…

-¡Que vas a hacer!-grita Kakuzu desesperado al ver el movimiento que estaba haciendo su líder y Konan sonríe feliz…

-ESTA ESTUPIDEZ ES A CAUSA DE ESA MALDITA TV, AHORA MISMO LA HARE DESAPARECER.-grita Pein con las manos al cielo y todos se espantan…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-gritaron Zetsu , Hidan, Kakuzu y Kisame mientras Konan sonríe con malicia…

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-aparece Sasori como niño recién levantándose de tener pesadillas con su Hiruko al costado…

-NOOOOO, NO PEIN, CUALQUIER COSA MENOS LA TV, CUALQUIER COSA.-lloriquea Kisame abrazando la susodicha TV y lo mismo hace Zetsu, Kakuzu e Hidan formándose como los jugadores cuando les lanzan los tiros libres hacia el arco… (pero sin llevarse las manos a ese punto en especifico)

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AHÍ, QUITENSE.-les ordena Pein con una vena en la frente pero estos no se mueven y Sasori mira con desinterés la patética escena:

-Les vuelvo a repetir ¿Qué sucede?-repite el desconcertado Sasori sin entender nada aun.

-Me niego a que desaparezcas la TV a causa de esta corrupta.-establece Kakuzu firmemente parado entre Pein y su amada "Hot Cinema Akatsuki" al igual que el resto…

-¡Tu, muñeco! ¡Ven para acá igual mierda!-le dice Hidan a Sasori tomándolo de un brazo y poniéndolo junto a él en la muralla "Anti Pein".

-OYE.-reclama el pelirrojo confundido.

-¿Me están desafiando?-pregunta Pein impresionado por la osadía de sus subordinados.

-DESTRUYELOS PEIN, ELLOS SE LO BUSCARON.-le grita Konan aprovechando de vengarse con todo de sus compañeros a través de la furia de Pein.

-Ya lo sabes, cualquier cosa menos la TV.-repite Kakuzu y todos siguen en fila con los brazos cruzados menos Sasori que los mira a todos con indiferencia.

-Ustedes cada vez están peor.-agrega Sasori abrazando a su Hiruko.

-IDIOTAS, PREFIEREN MORIR A VER DESTRUIDA ESA MIERDA, ENTONCES ME VEO EN LA OBLIGACION DE RECURRIR AL PLAN C GRADO 3.-exclama el líder bajando sus brazos y caminando hacia la salida de la salón de estar con una vena hinchada (y quizás cuantas mas) pero se le veía una sola para la sorpresa de Konan que no entiende la decisión de su eterna pareja…

-PERO PEIN…-y ella sale tras el ninja mas poderoso de la lluvia que caminaba como un espectro enfurecido por el largo y oscuro pasillo de salida…

-¿El plan C, grado 3? ¿Cual es el plan C grado 3?-pregunta Kisame aun abrazado a la TV(esta apagada por si acaso)

-No lo se, nunca lo había escuchado ¡PERO SALVAMOS NUESTRO OBJETO DE GOCE!-grita Kakuzu secándose la frente y feliz al ver desaparecer la figura del líder con Konan gritándole tras él y los demás echándose sobre los sillones como si se hubieran escapado de una grande…

-Ag…TODO POR TU CULPA KAKUZU, SI NO HUBIERAS SIDO TAN IDIOTA DE ESCONDER ASI EL REMOTO.-regaña Hidan al viejo ninja.

-Agradece que se me ocurrió hacer fila "antiPein" para proteger a nuestra preciosura sino, solo no te la podrías esta noche… (el que entiende, entiende).-argumenta Kakuzu al presumido peliblanco.

-Esta no la contamos dos veces.-agrega el lado claro de Zetsu.

-Todo por culpa de Konan, deberíamos matarla.-dice Kisame.

-Aun no entiendo nada, odian a Konan sin razón alguna ¿que les ha hecho?-pregunta ahora Sasori a lo que todos lo miran con odio y este se asusta.

-QUE, QUE DIJE.-grita el pelirrojo asustado y confundido.

-Si el tal plan c grado 3 consiste en llevarse a nuestra belleza de aquí o guardarla bajo llave, Konan va a aprender a no meterse conmigo mierda OE!.-dice Hidan llevándose los brazos a la cabeza.

-Si, yo te apoyo Hidan coño, debemos darle una buena lección a esa corrupta.-lo apoya Kakuzu y eso si que era extraño ya que estos dos casi siempre se llevan mal, pero en este caso ambos se coluden por su tan "insigne" causa.

-Es verdad, a todos nos debe una.-dicen ambos Zetsu uniéndose al complot.

-Eso si es que Pein la desprotegiera aunque sea un rato.-señala Kisame tendido sobre su Samehada.

-¡Porque conspiran así en contra de Konan?¿No les da vergüenza? Es una mujer.-dice Sasori a lo que todos lo vuelven a mirar con ojos asesinos, entonces el pelirrojo se asusta tomando su Hiruko y saliendo como rayo del salón de los calient…digo, de los akatsuki coludidos por una "ilustre" causa…

-Idiotas locos, tks.-termina diciendo Sasori arrastrando su Hiruko hacia el pasillo del cuarto de Deidara para ir a contarle la ultima de los ninjas rango S.

(Torero pertenece a Chayanne no me demanden)

*****************

Hasta aquí mis fieles y queridos lectores con este capitulo tan alocado pero siempre dedicado con cariño para ustedes (no para los que no les guste o no me dejen reviews), me prometí a mi misma actualizar por semana los tres primeros capítulos pero el cuarto si no tenia mas de 20 reviews lo dejaría para mas tiempo porque así no me inspiro(por lo menos para esta pagina) así que adiós hasta una próxima oportunidad si no alcanzo esa cifra porque tengo mas compromisos y si nadie me espera aquí para que volver tan pronto, bueno eso es todo y si quieren comiencen a votar por el akatsuki mas sexy por que se viene un capitulo interesante que es como un super concurso para las chicas y ahí veran, no diré mas, y a los bellos de los reviews:

**-YoHaNnIiTaxSiIeMpRe AkAtSuKi** :gracias por ser tan fiel y seguir opinando por capitulo, de veras lo agradezco mucho, y por fin pude mostrar algo de las aventuras de conejo de tobi aquí y espero que te hay gustado, que como dije es para ustedes los que me siguen, y que bueno que tambien veas naruto solo por ellos porque son tan ,tan, ay tu sabes, un beso y como dije me demorare en actualizar otra vez aquí.(lo de pequeña es solo de cariño, nada mas)

**-naomi14** : gracias por el cumplido, y también piensan eso de mi al reir con los fic de akatsuki(los pocos que sigo) y si, pein esta insoportable pero ya tendra su leccion, jeje, yel uchiha sera importante tambien asi que espero que hayas disfrutado este capi donde Konan los pone en su lugar (casi)y me sigas dejando tu review y cuentes lo que mas te gusto (necesito saberlo) saludos.

**-moni**: si, lo repito, pein necesita un sacudon, pero se recuperara y dei-kun se viene con todo en el proximo capitulo asi que espero que lo leas y sigas dejándome tus review, te lo agradezco mucho.

**-wazozo**: mi gran lector n°1, ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo y me digas que te gusto mas , que te pareció mas gracioso, que este como dije en principio is for you,(y eso que lo tenia listo antes de conocerte …)te leeré y agradeceré todo como siempre, un beso.(ya sabes donde te contestare tus reviews)

**HASTA LA PROXIMA OPORTUNIDAD**

**SAYONARA**


	4. Entra, hum

Hola mis fieles lectores:

Tras unos pequeños problemas, regreso con la 4º parte de esta _freek_ historia que comenzó el día en que los akatsuki gozaban viendo hots films en la guarida, pero primero quiero agradecer cada review que me envían ya que estos son los alicientes para

continuar con el fic y sobre todo para un amigo que siempre me esta apoyando.

Como señale al principio, parece que Tobi si se esta robando la película y eso que aun no se muestra en todo su esplendor, pero se agradece el interés en general sobre los acontecimientos que van sucediendo ya que solo así podrán entender lo que sucederá mas adelante.

Los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, el autor de Naruto, que aun no entiendo su importancia, mientras no estén estos tipos de capas tratando de apoderarse del mundo.

Letras y canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Y ahora nos vamos con lo prometido y espero que les guste:

**Capitulo 4º de "**_**Akatsuki S"**_** la película o serie, como quieran…**

"_**Entra hum…"**_

************

En el escritorio del líder:

-Pero Pein , ¿te vieron la cara y tu los quieres compensar?-le pregunta Konan molesta.

-No es eso, parece a que a estos pendejos les hace falta casarse, ves como están de calientes, enamorados de esas gilipolleces, es enfermante, los terminare asesinando cualquier día a causa de esto, nada podría terminar peor.-dice Pein enfurecido.

-Entonces de que se trata, el plan c grado 3 Pein?-pregunta Konan aun molesta.

-Se trata de encontrar una pronta solución a todo esto en una reunión así que ve a avisarles a todos y cada uno, incluso que Tobi este presente Konan, ve.-le ordena Pein un poco más calmado.

-Deberías haberlos volado a todos Pein.-sigue reclamando Konan.

-Son idiotas y siempre lo serán y no puedo deshacerme de la mitad de la organización, menos ahora con la crisis económica mundial Konan, creí que me apoyarías como siempre y ahora te dio por llevarme la contra!-le reclama Pein furioso a la kunoichi que se siente acorralada con todo, con su novio, con sus compañeros, con todas las responsabilidades que caen sobre sus hombros.

-Agg, esta bien….-termina por decir Konan, saliendo del despacho de Pein y ocurriéndosele una gran idea, pero antes, iría a ver a avisar a alguien en especial mientras él sigue reprochando en contra de sus subordinados:

-"Pero que petulancia, mañana los mandare a hacer el triple de misiones, así, a ver si llegaran con ganas de estar metidos en la misma mierda como siempre ¡joder!"-pensaba para sus adentros el líder derrumbado en su asiento mas que impresionado con sus subordinados, aunque a él también le gustaba mirar ese tipo de películas de vez en cuando.

***********

En el taller de la base, el grupo de cinéfilos se agolparon en pos de algo maléfico:

-Ahora mismo debemos idear nuestro plan para vengarnos de esa corrupta mal nacida de Konan coño.-señala un enojado Kakuzu con los demás alrededor de él conspirando en contra de la kunoichi de papel.

-Dijimos que no seria posible, Pein la cuida todo el rato y así no se nos dará fácil.-agrega el lado claro de Zetsu.

-Para eso necesitamos una coartada, y como Pein nos pillo por causa de ella, le creerá todo hasta que se comience a equivocar una y otra vez coño.-conspira Kakuzu siendo uno de los que mas odiaba a la mujer por decirle las verdades en su cara, que era un viejo mañoso, avariento y depravado, que mas se le podía aguantar…

-Yo tengo un plan perfecto para hacer pagar a esa mujer.-alza la voz Hidan muy convencido jugando con su guadaña.

-Jejejeje…se te ve muy animado con eso Hidan, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunta Kisame mostrando esos dientes tan filudos.

-Se trata de hacerla que nos respete por la fuerza, ya que no quiso por las buenas, lo tendrá que hacer por las malas, je.-sonríe diabólicamente Hidan con ese rostro que pone justo antes de sacrificar una victima mas para su dios.

-Válgame Hidan coño, si piensas, me sorprendes-le dice Kakuzu animado al ver el semblante de maldad de su eterno rival y compañero.

-Entonces debemos conseguir la coartada coños, así Hidan podrá concretar nuestra anhelada venganza en contra de esa estupida kunoichi.-dice el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

-Bueno caballeros, a darle entonces.-agrega finalmente Kisame y todos salen en forma silenciosa del taller en donde terminaban de conspirar en contra de Konan.

***********

En el cuarto de Deidara (Sasori aun no llegaba porque siempre se perdía entre tanto pasillo):

-Y que tal sempai ¿te gusto?-preguntaba Tobi terminando su escandalosa performance de conejo a lo Chayanne y Deidara comienza a respirar mas profundo y se para del suelo (no pudo pararse de la impresión durante toda la performance)

-¿Por qué no te vas a joder a otro lado Tobi hum? Como será que me da lastima hacerte explotar hum, seria desperdiciar arcilla contigo otra vez, hum ¡SI NUNCA MUERES! hum.-terminaba por decir el rubio secando el sudor de su frente y eso que estaba mojado por la ducha que tomaba interrumpida por el buen chico.

-Sempai, toma.-le dice Tobi entregándole la zanahoria de juguete a Deidara, feliz de que al menos el rubio no lo hizo estallar como en tantas otras ocasiones de "disculpa" no bien recibida.

-¿Y para que me das eso? Sale de aquí, antes de hacer que me arrepienta de lo que mereces por tirar mi disco de Bon Jovi, desordenar mi cama, entrar en mi cuarto sin permiso y tirar mi remoto lejos, hum-le advierte Deidara recogiendo sus artefactos

-Pero sempai, este es un recuerdo de Tobi para que lo utilices cuando me recuerdes como saltaba en tu cama, recuerda, Tobi Conejo en tu cama, jejeje.-reía picaramente Tobi haciendo que al rubio se le empezara a colmar la paciencia:

-VETE TE DIGO HUM.-

-No sin que el sempai reciba mi zanahoria de regalo.-señala Tobi.

-Ah, esta bien hum.-dice Deidara tomando la susodicha y Tobi pega un saltito.

-AHORA VETE HUM.-dice el rubio tirando el juguete sobre la cama.

-Aun no sempai, quiero ver como te la comes.-señala Tobi animado.

-COMO HUM.-grita Deidara espantado.

-Claro sempai, te la doy para que te la metas en la boca o por…-

-KAAAAAAAATT!-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM…

-AY AY AYAYAYAYA…-grita Tobi saliendo nuevamente con el traje casi en la mano de apurado escapando del arte del rubio del Akatsuki.

-Y NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A APARECER POR ACA MIERDA OISTE HUM.-le grita Deidara enfurecido desde la puerta como chica echando a un depravado del baño de las mujeres…

**************

Por su parte, Konan no quería mas guerra, entonces antes de ir a avisar a los ninjas rango S, decide ir a su cuarto mientras a lo lejos ve a Sasori cambiando de pasillo como a 5 cuadras de el de ella, ya que eran tantos como un verdadero laberinto si no se conoce el camino o los numeros al menos y en el caso del "master of puppets" esto siempre era un problema porque no lograba hacer coincidir el numero del pasillo con el numero de las habitaciones correspondientes a ese pasillo, como en este caso, en el pasillo 25 estaba el cuarto de Deidara y correspondía al corredor de los cuartos del 220 al 250, asimismo imagínense la proporción de la que estamos hablando, mas de 1000 habitaciones.

Entonces Konan se metió a la ducha a refrescarse del sudor producto de las hostilidades con sus compañeros que la tenían más que aburrida; pensaba en ella misma mientras caía el agua y esparcía el jabón por su cuerpo:

-esto no era lo que soñaba para mi, no, no lo era…o si…-estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente se abre la cortina del baño:

(Música de la película psicosis)

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS.-grita ella asustada.

-KUNOICHI CORRUPTA, AQUÍ TE TENGO.-

-CON%%&%$&%$%%&-le grita Konan a Kakuzu que acaba de aparecer sorprendiéndola en plena ducha tal como dios la echo al mundo…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-ríe el ninja más antiguo del akatsuki y le toma una foto:

-&$%$%$$& MALDITO DEGENERADO DEL DEMONIO, PEEEEIIINNN…-grita Konan desesperada tapándose con una mano arriba los pechos y con la otra la razón de su infelicidad y Kakuzu se sigue riendo:

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-y el ninja de la cascada sale disparado de la zona Konan mientras Zetsu vigilaba la puerta:

-¿Se la tomaste?-pregunta el lado claro de Zetsu.

-Si, jujujujujuju…ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora imbecil.-le dice Kakuzu escondiendo la cámara fotográfica.

-Si, apúrate no mas mierda antes de que llegue.-le termina por decir el lado oscuro de Zetsu a Kakuzu el cual se pierde por los oscuros pasillos mientras Pein a pasos agigantados ni supo como llego a la habitación de Konan al escuchar sus gritos:

-¡QUE MIERDA PASA AQUÍ!-grita Pein entrando en el cuarto de ella mirando para todos lados…

-ACA, ACA.-lo llama Konan del baño.

-QUE DIABLOS TE PASO AHORA.-le pregunta Pein exaltado.

-KAKUZU VINO Y QUISO VIOLARME.-exagera la kunoichi.

-¿COMO DICES?-Pein se espanta mientras el chismoso de Zetsu aparece tras él.

-Lo que oyes Pein, Kakuzu vino, abrió la cortina, me tomo una foto y quiso violarme.-le señala la kunoichi y a ambos ninjas se les cae una gota estilo anime.

Entonces Zetsu se mete y pone en marcha lo planeado:

-Acabo de venir del taller de la base tras escucharla gritar así a esta loca pero precisamente estaba con Hidan, Kisame y Kakuzu, que para variar nos estaba sermoneando sobre los gastos de energía y que debemos ahorrar.-argumenta el lado claro de Zetsu y Konan lo fulmina con sus ojos.

-PLANTA MENTIROSA.-le grita Konan a Zetsu y este se hace el necio…

-Debes estar bromeando… ¿entonces como iba a estar en dos lugares a la vez?.-se pregunta Pein en voz alta y Konan asomando la pura cabeza observa que su eterna pareja la ve con dudas.

-¡Es verdad!, fue un clon de sombra entonces.-se defiende ella

-Imposible, Kakuzu no usa clones porque le hace mal a sus corazones.-argumenta Zetsu desde su lado oscuro y Pein frunce el ceño.

-Konan, corta la paranoia de una vez, ¡Hasta cuando!-le dice Pein molesto.

-Pero es verdad Pein…¡Abrió la cortina y me vio lo que no has visto en un mes!-le grita Konan sin tapujos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-ríen ambos Zetsu y Pein se le va encima y lo persigue por la habitación para darle una paliza por burlarse de él.

-Ya ya bájele jefe que no es para tanto.-le dice su lado oscuro.

-COMO QUE NO PLANTA &%&%&, TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI.-regaña Pein frenándose de darle una buena paliza al caníbal de la base.

-Esta bien, lo siento.- se disculpa su lado claro.

-Mas te vale mierda, y tu Konan, vamos a ver.-dice Pein acercándose a la cortina de baño y dispuesto a abrirla.

-Oye que haces.-repara Konan afirmando la cortina mientras Pein sigue jalando de ella:

-Tengo que revisarte para ver si te llego a hacer algo.-argumenta Pein y Zetsu aprovecha y saca su cámara digital para inmortalizar el momento:

-No Pein, estoy bien, no alcanzo a hacerme nada porque grite y huyo el muy cobarde.-dice Konan tratando de convencer al bravo pelinaranja.

-Vamos, te quiero revisar para constatar tus lesiones si es que es verdad el abuso de ese canalla para aumentar mis ganas de matarlo.- señala Pein tirando la cortina del baño mientras Zetsu sigue grabando.

-NO QUIERO, VETE PEIN, VETE.-dice Konan sin soltar la cortina y Pein deduce la resolución del caso.

-DEJAME VERTE, CREES QUE SOY KAKUZU, O ALGO PEOR, SOY TU HOMBRE MIERDA.-grita Pein exaltado.

-PERO PEIN.-se defiende Konan sin soltar la cortina protegiendo sus cositas.

-PERO NADA KONAN, SUELTA QUE TE QUIERO VER.-regaña Pein tirando más de la cortina y Zetsu se aguanta las ganas de reírse sosteniendo su cámara y acomodándola mejor:

-Mañana _Youtube _colapsara mierda.-le murmura su lado claro.

-Ni lo digas, me pagaran una fortuna y Kakuzu se querrá morir jujuju.-le responde su lado claro mientras la pareja sigue peleando:

-PEIN, DEBES IR A MATARLO.-exige Konan angustiada.

-NO KONAN, TU MISMA TE LOS ECHASTE ENCIMA AL QUERER QUE LOS ASESINE POR CAUSA DE ESAS &%&%&.-Pein esta descontrolado…

-PERO PEIN.-

-SILENCIO, AHORA QUIERES QUE TE CREA QUE TE VIOLO ESA MOMIA QUE NI CON 20 DOSIS DE VIAGRA PODRIA LOGRAR UNA ERECCION EN TAN POCO TIEMPO Y AUN ASI ME QUIERES VER LA CARA MANDANDOLO A MATAR, &%&%&%&.-le sigue regañando Pein ocultando que la verdadera causa de su enojo que es que ella no lo deje verla desnuda y Zetsu se tapa la boca para aguantarse la risa…

-PERO PEIN, YO….-dice Konan con su rostro preocupado.

-Solo estas tratando de llamar mi atención para fastidiarme y a ellos a la vez, y además saben que morirán si te tocan un pelo Konan, ¡Son imbeciles pero no tanto! ¡Y la planta esta de testigo!-dice Pein calmándose un poco, soltando la cortina y Konan no sabe ni que decir.

-Si, eso era, tratabas de vengarte de mi y de ellos por mi flexibilidad, pero SE ACABO.-Pein le pega una ultima mirada a Konan y sale del baño.

-PEIN NO ME PUEDES DEJAR ASI.-le grita ella y Zetsu sigue grabándola.

-NO KONAN, Zetsu se quedara vigilando por si acaso, así que no me molestes.-dice Pein saliendo del cuarto y Zetsu, ocultando la cámara lo sigue:

-JEFE¿Y porque yo?-pregunta Zetsu a través de su lado oscuro y Pein lo revienta volviéndose mirándolo con su rinnegan brillando de ira…

-YA YA entendí.-Zetsu agacha la cabeza resignándose ya que quería volver a chismear con el resto mientras Pein se pierde por los pasillos echo un animal de rabia e impotencia por no poder manejar como siempre a su mujer…

-Que mierda le pasa conmigo, hace un mes que no me "da la pasada"…-piensa Pein enfurecido sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Konan sigue en la ducha y Zetsu se mete nuevamente al baño:

-Y TU QUE.-le pregunta ella al ver la presencia de Zetsu en su intimidad y apunto de sacar la cámara otra vez.

-QUE DE QUE.-replica su lado claro.

-FUEERAAA-le grita ella enfurecida.

-Para eso no me pegues, ya me voy, agradece que tengo que quedar a cuidarte de tus acosadores imaginarios, kunoichi loca.-reclama su lado oscuro y Konan frunce el ceño mientras Zetsu le cierra la puerta y sale del cuarto ya sin poder aguantarse las ganas de ir a chismear con los demás haciendo caso omiso a la orden de Pein.

-Malditos sean, todos están coludidos, desde la planta hasta quizás quien mas, ¿Deidara? ¿Sasori? ¿Itachi? Válgame dios, estoy en aprietos… ay no…-pensaba Konan preocupada terminando su ducha para después ir a avisar a sus queridos compañeros lo de la reunión, pero no a los que sospechaba que estaban conspirando en su contra, sino a los que confiaba que de verdad no podían ser parte de un plan tan macabro.

************

-Ya imbeciles, Pein no le compro ni una a Konan.-aparece hablando el lado claro de Zetsu desde el suelo a los ninjas coludidos en el taller de la base.

-Jejejeje, eso me suena bien, así tampoco creerá lo que le pienso hacer alguna de estas noches.-dice Hidan apoyado en su guadaña.

-¿Te la vas a….MMM..?-pregunta el chismoso Kakuzu.

-Es algo mejor que eso, ahí van a ver.-responde el jashinista y todos sonríen.

-Es lo menos que se merece esa corrupta por mirarnos como la mierda.-añade Kakuzu inflando el pecho de orgullo.

-Sale para allá momia, te diste el medio festín al verla desnuda en la ducha.-le dice el lado oscuro de Zetsu con algo de envidia.-Ni Pein pudo cuartearse coño.-agrega su lado claro chismeando como siempre.

-De veras muéstranos la fotito pues Kakuzu ¡Venga!-exclama Kisame acercándose al avariento del grupo.

-Aun no coño, si quieren verla tienen que pagarme primero.-indica el tacaño.

-¿COMO?-preguntan Hidan, Kisame y Zetsu al unísono al ver el egoísmo del ninja mas oportunista de la base.

-¡La idea fue mía, no es justo!-reclama Kisame molesto.

-Oye coño, estamos todos unidos en esto y ahora nos apuñalas por la espalda.-argumenta el lado oscuro de Zetsu y Kakuzu se cruza de brazos:

-Pero yo me arriesgue, Pein pudo haberme destrozado si me sorprendía en la ducha con su mujer mierda, así que solo estoy cobrando mis intereses.-señala el oriundo de la cascada y todos lo miran como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Como la jodes Kakuzu, si no fuera porque tenemos un plan en común, te quito la foto a punta de guadañazos para que aprendas a solidarizar con tus aliados mierda oe.-le dice Hidan mirándolo con odio y Kakuzu ni se inmuta.

-Tienes que pegarte con una piedra en las bolas que pudiste ver a una mujer desnuda después de tanto tiempo Kakuzu coño y compartir ¡Joder!-sigue reclamando Kisame.

-Déjense de mariconadas y vamos seguir mirando la película en nuestra Hot Cinema mejor será coño, vamos.-sugiere Kakuzu y todos vuelven a sonreír saliendo nuevamente de la sala taller totalmente sincronizados para ir en contra de la kunoichi de la lluvia.

************

-No te creo ni una mierda Sasori-no danna hum…-

-Es cierto imbecil, es cierto, Pein casi los mata y a mi junto con Hiruko-san y eso que no teníamos nada que ver…-le decía Sasori a un incrédulo Deidara en la puerta de su habitación cuando aparece Konan (Sasori por fin pudo llegar después de casi una hora buscando el pasillo correcto)

-Oh, están los dos aquí, bueno, he…tengo un mensaje de Pein, en una hora mas hay concilio grado 3.-les dice a ambos ninjas la kunoichi de papel algo nerviosa…

-¿Grado 3? ¡m$%$%!.-exclama Sasori asustado.

-No me extraña, si son capaces de matarse así entre ellos que mas se puede esperar, hum-dice Deidara apoyado en la puerta con pose cool a lo que Konan lo mira con atención y este lo nota…

-Entonces iré un rato al taller ¿Quién me acompaña? no quiero estar solo, porque los demás me quieren puro dar…tsk.-dice Sasori preocupado.

-Yo no puedo debo ir a avisarle a esos idiotas también…-dice Konan.

-Yo tampoco, estoy escuchando música, hum.-dice también Deidara mirando a Konan y esta se sonroja...

-Tsk…, entonces iré solo, malos compañeros, tsk!.-se quejaba Sasori arrastrando a su Hiruko por el pasillo mientras Konan y Deidara lo observan alejarse y este ahora se dedica a mirarla con algo de confusión…

Konan se da cuenta de la vista que le tenía el rubio encima y se inquieta…

-¿Que sucede, es por lo que sucedió hace un rato?.-le pregunta ella nerviosa…

Deidara la mira con insistencia y desea escudriñar que era lo que le escondía, el rubio notaba su nerviosismo así que decidió hacer algo al respecto…

-¿Estas muy apurada por ir a avisarle aquel mensaje a los crápulas esos? Hum.-pregunta Deidara seductoramente…

-No ¿Por qué?-

-¿Quieres pasar? hum.-le propone el rubio osadamente con mirada matadora…

-¿Pasar?¿A tu cuarto?-pregunta ella ruborizada...

-Si, hum.-cabe decir que el rubio tenía el pelo suelto aun húmedo y usaba unos shorts y una camisa sin mangas color negra…

A Konan se le ilumino el rostro, era una oportunidad de tener algo mas intimo con uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, un encuentro extra laboral que la seducía, y mas con el cual había chocado de frente y la había echo sentir algo extraño por así decirlo…

-Esta bien…-contesta Konan y él le sonríe y le abre la puerta suavemente… (cámara

lenta con la canción _**Déjame entrar**_ de Maná):

Konan va entrando y su mirada choca con ese ojo azul que la observa con disimulado interés, ella suspira y el amplia su sonrisa terminando de cerrar la puerta por completo cuando…

No me odien por ese final, pero es que no me aguanto las ganas de poner mas y mas y no sabia donde cortar así que no me odien…

Eso es todo por hoy pero les tengo una sorpresita, las votaciones están abiertas para elegir: **"**_**AL AKATSUKI MAS SEXY"**_ asi que voten que esto tomara su tiempo:

**Deidara**: 2 votos (-Ándale que le toman peso al buen arte, sigan gritando por mi demostrémosle a Itachi que si le puedo ganar, hum, besos mis fans, hum)

**Sasori**:1 voto(-Si, ahora, si? Estoy al aire? No? Si? A ya, jeje, gracias a la chica que voto por mi, lo agradezco y espero en el concurso salir con uno de mis mejores boxers para ganarle a Itachi, así que sigan votando por mi, VIVA EL MASTER OF PUPPETS! tsk.-)

**Itachi**:1 voto (-Otra vez ese rubio mariquita me esta ganando, hasta cuando, no se ni para que hacen este concurso si se sabe que yo soy el mas guapo, ¿el mas sexy? Es lo mismo, o no? quieren que salga en boxer? Que estupidez! que si no lo hago pierdo? maldición, entonces tendré que pedirle uno a Hidan, tiene toda una colección.-)

**Kakuzu**: 0 votos(-Ahora si que estoy enojado coño, como se les ocurre hacer esto y peor aun ponerme a mi a concursar si ya no estoy para eso,¿me pagaran? Ah entonces ahí si pues, tengo muchas deudas que cancelar con mis acreedores en el mercado negro, juju.-)

**Hidan**: 0 votos(-%$%$%$%$%KAKUZU COÑO, COMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR SIQUIERA EN SALIR EN CUEROS EN EL CONCURSO, ME HARAS VOMITAR %&%&%& , mas respeto con las fans o ni ganas les quedaran de ir a verme en tanga.-)

**Zetsu**:0 votos(-JAJAJA les dije que si me pondrías a concursar en los mas sexys ¿no llevo ni un voto? %&%&%&, no importa, somos mejores que todos, valemos por dos.-)

**Kisame**: 0 votos(-&%&%&% Zetsu tampoco llevo ni un votito siquiera, creo que ni me presentare al concurso así, es una vergüenza, vamos chicas, no sean malas con el AZUL!-)

**Pein**:0 votos(-ESTO ES LO ULTIMO QUE ESPERABA, PONIENDOME EN UN CONCURSO PARA ELEGIR QUIZAS QUE BARBARIDAD! ¿El más sexy? Por supuesto que soy sexy, más que ese rubio canalla y el pelmazo de Uchiha, pero no llevo votos,TIENEN QUE VOTAR POR MI O LOS DESTRUIRE CON UN SHINRA TENSEI, OYERON….-)

**Tobi**:0 votos(-buuuuu…ni con mi performance a lo Chayanne puedo ganar, buuuuu…porque no me dejan un votito siquiera, soy un buen chico, y prometo que si gano les haré otra performance esta vez a lo Ricky Martin sera mejor que la otra…-)

Y ahí se los dejo

Un beso (en especial a ti, tú sabes)

Y nos leemos hasta en próximo capitulo…

Sayonara


	5. Deidara Maestro de Maestros

Por fin actualizo, pero aquí esta la quinta parte, al fin, que sera algo mas relajada, pero hasta ciero punto donde la calma y la armonía se verán interrumpidas por el mismo destino que arrastra Konan desde siempre…¿Podra Konan disfrutar de su vida aunque sea por un solo momento en aquella guarida del desastre? Descubrámoslo aquí.

Como siempre debo recordarles que los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

-**Negrita**.-títulos, nombres o canciones

-"entre comillas"-

-(*******).-estupideces de la autoraXD

-&&&&&&&&&&.-cambio de escena.

Y aquí tienen:

"_Todo comienza cuando Konan entraba al cuarto del artista de las explosiones…."_

_**Capitulo nº5 Akatsuki S**_

"_**EL ARTE Y LAS SENSACIONES, DOS COSAS QUE VAN JUNTAS"**_

Deidara se encontraba en su cuarto con Konan, la chica de pelo azul que muy poco expresaba de ella misma, ella estaba sentada en la cama mientras él le "ponia" música a su equipo que sea acorde al momento…

-¿Te gusta esa canción? hum.- pregunta subiéndole un poco el volumen a **"Eres"** de **Café Tacuba.**

- He, si esta bien.- contesta la kunoichi nerviosa.

- Bien, hum…sabes, a mi me gusta la música rock, no escucho mucho de esto.- indica el rubio apoyado en la pared con pose cool cruzando los brazos y a ella mil cosas le pasaban por la cabeza…

-ay dios,¿ porque entre?, no debería estar aquí, aunque solo esta siendo amable conmigo, pero si Pein llegase a saber que estoy aquí, es capaz de…-

- Lamento lo que ocurrió hace un momento atrás, hum.- interrumpe el artista a los pensamientos de ella que no alcanzo a entender lo que le decían, aun estaba perdida:

-Perdón, es que no te escuche…- se disculpa.

- No, no era de importancia, que lamento haberte azotado contra el piso hum, ese Tobi me enferma y no veo lo que tengo por delante cuando lo persigo hum, era eso.-

-ah, si verdad, claro, te entiendo, je, lo había olvidado, pero creo que ambos entendemos que este es un lugar donde se dan este tipo de hostilidades y debemos aguantar, o entendernos…-decía Konan algo apenada.

- eso es verdad, hum, apoyo tu teoría Konan, hum.- sonrió el rubio y ella agacho la cabeza:

-"Pero que estoy haciendo… ¿acaso me estoy sintiendo bien con él?"- seguía pensando Konan perdida en sus pensamientos cuando finaliza la canción y comienza otra algo mas "**Bed of Roses**" de **Bon Jovi.**

El silencio se apodera de ambos ninjas que esquivaban la mirada, y el juego que pretendía Deidara con Konan le estaba costando mucho mas de lo que él pensó, la respetaba tanto como artista que no se atrevía a avergonzarla y hacerla sentir mal a propósito, entonces al no saber que hacer, decide cortar el incomodo silencio de una vez proponiéndole hacer "algo indecente":

-¿Bailas, hum? –

Konan quedo roja como un tomate mirándolo sorprendida al ver al rubio acercársele extendiendo su mano:

-¿Qué? ¿Bailar? ¿Yo?- pregunta sorprendida.

- Si pues, hum, ¿quién mas esta aquí? Hum.- señala Deidara sonriente.

- Lo que sucede es que…yo…no se bailar.- dice Konan bajando la mirada muy triste.

- ¿Qué? Hum…¿no sabes bailar?- pregunta el rubio artista extrañado.

- todas saben bailar, hum.- asevera él sorprendido.

-Yo no, jamás he bailado en mi vida porque…yo…será mejor que me vaya. - dice ella sonrojada sin poder terminar su frase ya que decide retirarse porque él la incomodaba demasiado.

-Espera, hum.- dice él poniéndose en frente de ella antes de que alcance a dar otro paso y la mira serio, le toma delicadamente su mano y ella se sorprende mas aun con el artista y su osadía.

-Esto es facil, hum.- le dice él y le coloca esa mano en su hombro acercándola muy despacio hacia él y Konan pone los ojos en blanco de los nervios, entonces el le toma suavemente la cintura con ambas manos y a ella no le quedo otra que apoyar su otra mano en el hombro de este.

-Je, asi ¿o no?- pregunta ella nerviosa aun pero sonriendo mas tranquila.

- Si, hum .-contesta él y le sonríe comenzando el paso balada muy lento mirándose directamente a los ojos sonrientes.

Ambos se miraban de muy cerca pero con respeto, el no quería invadir su espacio, solo quería enseñarle algo que toda chica según el debía conocer…, el respeto dio paso al cariño mutuo, el cual ahora daba pie para un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago de la kunoichi de papel que le hacia sonreír de verdad por primera vez en el mes:

- Vaya, no es tan difícil como pensé.-dice Konan agarrando el ritmo de la musica y el lento paso de Deidara, lento pero seguro.

- claro que no lo es, hum, solo es práctica y te acostumbras a bailar, hum.-

La pareja seguía en lo suyo, cuando Deidara decide acortar un poco la distancia acercándola un poquito mas apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y a Konan le hacia falta el aire al sentir una nueva sensación son el rubio, ese inusitado respeto transformado en cercanía.

-"Dios mío, ¿que estoy haciendo? Pero es tan agradable…"-pensaba ella cerrando los ojos sintiendo la plenitud del momento llevando sus brazos a la espalda del rubio apretándolo con fuerza y él al sentir esto se sorprende pero hace lo mismo, tomándole la cintura con mas ímpetu y Konan no creía estar despierta ¡Y con aquel rubio para variar!:

- Oh, que lindo es esto…bailar es…tan intenso.-expresaba la mujer con el aliento entrecortado.

-La música y la danza son dos joyas artísticas hum, que van juntas, ambas son inherentes a la otra hum, como mi arcilla y mi explosión hum, es causa-efecto hum, causa-efecto ¿lo ves? – asevera Deidara apoyado en el hombro de la chica y esta queda hipnotizada con las enseñanzas del artista que no sabia ni que decir...

-Pues, para mi, el sentirlo es mejor que entenderlo.- señalo Konan sonriendo sumergida en el lento y el rubio la mira a los ojos.

-¿Lo sientes? hum?-

- Si.- responde ella hipnotizada por ese ojo artístico…

-Esto también es arte, ahora lo sabes, hum.- dice él y ella sonríe.

- No estas tan mal, hum.-concluyo el rubio volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Je, no sabia que te gustaba este arte también Deidara-kun.-

-Pues, el que aprecia el verdadero arte, termina por aceptar todos los artes, reconozco que el mío es uno por encima de cualquier jutsu, pero los demás como este, te sirven para "crecer", "sentir", "jugar", y …muchas cosas mas, hum, podría estar todo el santo día enumerándote lo que se puede llegar a hacer con todos los artes existentes Konan, hum.- declara Deidara y ella se iba olvidando hasta de la hora, y todo lo de su vida en los brazos del "arte".

-Claro, claro, tienes toda la razon Deidara-kun.-

- Si, hum, ¿y tu? ¿Qué es lo que expresas con tu arte? hum.- pregunta él acercándose suavemente al oído de la chica la cual suspira sintiendo un aura se calidez que jamás había sentido en toda su dura existencia:

-Yo…expreso…-

-TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC.-

Increíblemente el gran momento de la pareja de compañeros es interrumpido por esos desesperados golpes a la puerta que despiertan a la kunoichi del trance artístico y el rubio la suelta y bajando el volumen a la música y "algo" molesto:

-¿Quién? HUM?.- pregunta muy descolocado.

- SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIII, SOY YOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..-(creo que no es necesario especificar)

- ¡Tobi, hum! ¡Maldito animal!,¡me asustaste hum!- le grita Deidara sin abrirle la puerta y Konan da un suspiro con una mano en su pecho del alivio ya que había pensado lo peor…

-Uf…era Tobi, menos mal.-dice tranquila.

-Si, hum, lo amenazare para que vuelva a su "hoyo".- dice sacando un poco de arcilla y la chica se retira un poco para dar espacio a que el rubio abra la puerta cuando de un golpe la puerta… ¡sale volando lejos!

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS HUM.- grita Deidara y Konan si supo como se metió al baño para ocultarse.

- PEIN, COMO TE ATREVES A VOLAR MI PUERTA HUM.- pregunta el rubio indignado al ver como Pein hacia acto de presencia en su cuarto de una manera tan brutal y sorpresiva.

- ¿Qué demonios haces tu tan tranquilo aquí mientras todos los demás me tienen hasta la hostia? Los mande a llamar para una reunión mierda.-declara Pein entrando al cuarto mirando para todos lados como si el rubio le ocultara algo a lo que este aun no cabía de la impresión por la petulancia del líder de Akatsuki.

- Eso no te da derecho a hostigarme y entrar asi en mi cuarto, hum.-se defiende Deidara y Tobi se le acerca tímidamente.

- Sempai, no fue mi culpa, Pein-sama mando a buscarte pero el vino y te saco la puerta de una patada , yo no quería que esto terminara así.- explicaba Tobi y el rubio lo mira furioso.

- Tu, me engañaste idiota, hum.-

- No, Tobi vino solito y solterito como siempre pero Pein –sama esta caliente.-

- Cállate mierda, solo vine a sacarte de los pelos de aquí, te la pasas todo el día como un holgazán cuando no van de misiones mierda, pero se acabo, ahora les dare una sarta de misiones que no tendrán tiempo ni para ir al baño, ya verán.-indica Pein furioso con el rinnegan que sacaba chispas a ambos ninjas y Tobi se asusta.

- Pein-sama, yo no fui.-se defiende el buen chico.

- Cállate idiota, me enfermas con tu estupidez, hum.-

- Pero sempa…-

- Silencio te digo hum, basta con Pein y tu en mi cuarto como para aguantar mas idioteces de los demás, mirar porno no es lo mío Pein, hum, yo estoy por encima de toda esa mierda.-declara el rubio guardando la arcilla que con suerte no alcanzo a explotarle a Pein en la cara, sino, una batalla campal se hubiera producido en plena guarida akatsuki.

- No te hagas, el que seas gay y no te guste el porno no es el tema, el tema es que me tienen aburrido asi que se irán cagando todos de aquí, ¿oiste?- señala Pein y Tobi, Deidara y Konan escondida en el baño fruncen el ceño al oír las palabras del líder que sin mas acaba de dar una "sutil" solución al tema.

-Pein, pero ¿Qué cresta tienes?- se pregunta Konan tras la cortina de la ducha parada encima de la tina del baño por si a Pein se le ocurria husmear mas por los rincones del rubio de las rocas.

-Veo que estas peor que los demas Pein, asi no vas a llegar ni a la esquina buscando a los jinchiurikis que no te vas a tropezar por idiota, hum jajaja.-

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?-pregunta Pein amenazante.

-Noooooo, Pein-sama, ya no más peleas que a Tobi no le gustan las peleitas entre amigos, somos compañeros, somos…-

- CALLATE MIERDA.-repiten Pein y Deidara a la vez excluyendo de la conversación al buen chico.

- Ya, me largo, pero quiero que ambos se vayan inmediatamente a la sala de reuniones antes de que me arrepienta y los eche afuera sin explicaciones.-indica Pein saliendo del cuarto del artista dejándolo sin puerta, a Konan rezando en el baño, a Tobi a punto de hacerse pis y a Deidara suspirando de alivio…pero con rabia por la osadía del dueño del rinnegan.

-Maldito líder, como se atreve, hum.-

-No te preocupes sempai, yo te puedo arreglar la puerta y…-

-Ya se fue. Gracias a dios y no nos….-se interrumpe Konan saliendo del baño sin percatarse que Tobi estaba ahí…

-¡Tobi!- grita ella asustada.

-Konan-saaaaaaan.-replica el buen chico.

-Aggg…este idiota aun estaba aquí Konan, hum.-

-No puede ser…yo…-dice Konan al verse descubierta escondida sin razón alguna, hasta ahora…

-Tobi, yo…-

-Déjalo, yo me encargo.-la interrumpe Deidara a Konan que no sabia como explicar a Tobi el cual aun no decía nada pero aun así el rubio se le fue encima agarrandolo del cuello.

-Si le sueltas algo a Pein o a algún otro idiota, te meto mi arcilla por donde mas te duela explotándola y haciéndote llegar mas lejos que la última vez que tire del Golden Eye de Londres por jugar al suicida colgando de mi cabello, hum.-amenaza a Tobi el cual mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación entonces este lo lanza como a un trapo hacia fuera del cuarto y coloca la puerta como podía con tal de seguir salvaguardando su intimidad.

- No era necesario que seas tan rudo con el pobre Deidara-kun, eres algo cruel.-señala Konan sorprendida por la reacción del rubio.

- ¿Cómo? acaso lo estas defendiendo, hum.-

- No, solo que al verlo tan débil, llego a sentir lastima por él.-decía Konan con tristeza en su rostro a lo cual el rubio comenzaba a entender algo:

- Konan, hum.-

- ¿si?-

- Eres una gran persona, hum.-

Konan abre los ojos como platos y se da cuenta que no podía estar ni minuto más cerca de él:

-¡Debo irme! Nos vemos Deidara-kun, fue un placer.-se despide la kunoichi saliendo como un celaje del cuarto del rubio el cual no alcanzo a decirle algo, solo sonrío volviendo a colocar la puerta y pensando quizás que maldad… (inner: no sean mal pensados, solo la quiere como compañera nada mas)

Mientras los demas todos ya estaban en la sala de reuniones, cuando aparece Pein lanzando rayos de furia por sus ojos…

- Uf…orale que andas contento jefe.-señala Kakuzu sarcástico, sentado a su lado al Hidan recostado en la mesa bostezando, Zetsu alegando consigo mismo como siempre, Itachi como estatua tapado hasta los ojos y Kisame echándose las gotitas para los ojos que le presto su Uchiha amigo.

- Silencio idiota, veo que están todos aquí.-dice Pein al ver a todos sus subordinados en la mesa redonda de reuniones del akatsuki, a excepción de Sasori, que andaba perdido aun, Deidara, que estaba arreglando su puerta y de…

- ¡Y Konan!-grita Pein al faltarle "su mujer".

-Pensé que estaba contigo jefe.-decía Kisame con los ojos inundados de gotas.

-No mames buey, no puedes hablar asi de cegaton, yo soy el que husmea aquí, no tu mierda.-declara Zetsu desde su lado oscuro reclamando su lugar en el fic.

- Es verdad, estan casi ciegos tanto ver esas porquerías ¡Pero alguien me puede decir donde mierda esta Konan!- repite Pein cuando justo aparece el master de las marionetas:

-Ahhhh…por fin llegue…-

-No me digas que te perdiste otra vez en los pasillos Pinocho buey.- le pregunta Kakuzu burlón.

-Callate, no es eso, solo que me pesa Hiruko san.-se defiende el pelirrojo tomando su puesto en la mesa del concilio.

-Jaja, no hay caso con esta mierda.-se burla Zetsu poseído por su lado claro.

- Con%%&%&%&.-le dice el master furioso.

-¡y tu novia! ¿También se te perdió?-pregunta Hidan con sarcasmo.

- Oigan ustedes con%&%&%& de su madre, los voy a…-

-Silencio, nadie peleara aquí mierda, callados los quiero, cálmate muñeco, y dime tu que vienes de los pasillos ¿Viste a Konan por ahí?-le pregunta Pein muy hartado, tanto que al distraído master se le escapa la "verdad":

-¿Konan? No, la ultima vez que la vi estaba con…Deidara.-

Todos abrieron la boca de la impresión, mas Pein que al segundo aprieta los dientes y los puños, y sale echo un diablo de la escena haciendo volar esa capa por la velocidad de sus pasos…

- ¡que! ¡Que dije!-exclama el "**Master of Puppets**" asustado.

- Ajajajaja con&%&%&6 pelea, pelea mierda hhuaaaaaaajajaja.-salta Hidan y sigue a Pein y lo mismo hacen los demás.

-Vamos a mirar como le sacan la mierda a ese artista de pacotilla, ejeje.-señala Kisame entusiasta soltando las gotitas en la mesa.

- Apuesta mierda, apuesta, Konan esta en 4 patas en el cuarto de Deidara mierda.-dice a Zetsu el viejo Kakuzu caminando sacando billetes como condenado y el herbívoro agarra "papa":

-No, yo apuesto a que Pein los pilla …en la ducha con&%&%&.-dice Zetsu siguiendo a Kakuzu con la apuesta y asi todos se van tras el líder dejando a Uchiha y master solos mirándose las caras:

-¡y tu que me miras!-le grita a Itachi.

Itachi solo lo mira a través de esos ojos tapados con esas mechas sin contestar, totalmente inmóvil:

-Agg…yo no dije nada, ahora tendré que ir a ver que sucede otra vez.-finaliza el master parándose con su Hiruko para ir a ver las consecuencias de su estupidez dejando al Uchiha solo…

_¿Quien aguantara a estos akatsuki?_

_Yo no...¿y ustedes?_

_Pero falta alguien…_

_¡Y Tobi!_

******************************************************

¡Más desastres para Deidara y Konan! Solo en el próximo capítulo sabran si logran escapar de esta la "pareja de artistas" incomprendidos, pero no me ire sin antes agradecer de todo corazón a los bellos, hermosos y lindos lectores que siempre me dejan sus reviews, de veras me dan la fuerza para seguir con el fic a:

-**akemi chathal, YoHaNnIiTaxSiIeMpRe AkAtSuKi ,naomi14, Umiko Aoki** y a **wazozo** que no se si leerá esta ultima parte pero si la lees te mando un beso.-

Muchas gracias a todos, y coméntenme, recuerden que son mi inspiración, se pasaronXD, a todos muchos saludos, y espero continuar pronto, los quiero y suerte:

**Nota**: "Master of puppets" significa "señor de las marionetas,asi le llamo a Sasori-san en el fic.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
